vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes, are a supernatural species in Vampire Diaries. Werewolves were hinted at in the last episode of the first season (although mild suggestions had occasionally been made prior to this) and until that moment their existence was unknown. They were first seen in the episode Bad Moon Rising, where Mason transformed into a werewolf because of the full moon. History According to legend, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by vampires and werewolves that terrorized the countryside, making farming and hunting impossible. One night an Aztec Shaman placed a powerful spell on both supernatural species; vampires were slaves to the sun, and werewolves could only turn during the full moon. When the full moon appears, those who have activated the curse will transform into a wolf. The Sun and Moon Curse is bound to a Moonstone, and can only be broken by the sacrifice of a Petrova Doppelganger. Elijah reveals that the curse is fake and created by Klaus. The actual curse is on Klaus that prohibited him from turning into a wolf. After centuries of rivalry and animosity, vampires and werewolves have become natural enemies of one another, especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. It was because of Elijah's father, who is a Original vampire, killed Klaus's birth father after finding out that his wife had another lover. But it is soon revealed that Klaus's father was from a werewolf bloodline, which created the feud between vampires and werewolves. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged, as Mason's eyes did when he stopped the fight between Tyler and Carter (Brave New World). Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf,although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. However, not all werewolves look the identical. George Lockwood's wolf form, for example, may have looked different from Mason's. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. In 1864, George Lockwood had attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses,(essentially ripping them apart) much worse than any vampire would have. This is evident when Henry tells Katherine that the wounds "worse than anything he had ever seen before". Despite this, with the cooperation of Katherine Pierce, who was running from the Originals, George was able to convince the Mystic Falls town council that vampires were responsible which lead to their round up. It is unknown if George continued his attacks there or elsewhere. Triggering The Werewolf Curse A werewolf must kill a human to trigger there werewolf curse to activate their powers. It doesn't matter if the curse was activated accidental or not. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate, And after the werewolf Tyler triggered his curse he started to become stronger and faster. Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first is horribly slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before turning after that the transformations get quicker. n By the Light of the Moon we finally see a werewolf transformation. During the transformation the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral, as witnessed when Tyler attempts to attack Caroline. It seems that older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, even in werewolf form; while Tyler was shown to be in agony undergoing the transformation in his secluded spot, Jules was seen sitting comfortably in the Mystic Grill bar, "socializing" with Damon before threatening him. Later, Jules (in wolf form) confronts Damon at his home but attacks Rose instead when she tries to save Damon. This suggests some level of control as Jules presumably had opportunities to attack humans on the way to the Salvatore House, but made a point of hunting down Damon. Although, it seems she does not have full control as she woke up in the woods the next morning to discover she had slaughtered a group of campers. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. and Carter]] *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver'''- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Werewolves heal when they are wounded by silver. Appearances in Wolf Form Bad Moon Rising By The Light of The Moon The Last Day The Sun Also Rises Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h04m01s131.png|Mason in his wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png|Tyler's face while transforming vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png|Tyler getting ready for his first transformation vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png|Tyler after his first transformation vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png|Tyler's wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h24m45s161.png|Damon bitten by Tyler vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png|Tyler in his wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h28m57s123.png|Rose's werewolf bite by Jules vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h29m29s184.png|Werewolf bite vlcsnap-2011-05-03-18h29m03s239.png|Mason's eyes Known Werewolves # Tyler Lockwood # Jules (Deceased) # Richard Lockwood (Deceased) # Mason Lockwood (Deceased) # George Lockwood (Deceased) # Brady (Deceased) # Brady`s Group - Unnamed Werewolves (Triggered Curse) (Deceased) # Stevie (Deceased) # (Hybrid, who happens to be an Original and the oldest Werewolf.) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family